entheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha RP Location
The city of Yuli: Yuli is a city in Entheria that is the center of economic dominance, trade, education, and social elites. The city developed from the Silver Elves first rudimentary towns into a marvelous keep, and the last city that fell to the Valerians. After years passed and many conflicts came to an end, the city passed into the rule of the Warlock Order, and now watches over the Great Chasm. History: The first civilization that developed within the city's sphere of influence is referred to the Kingdom as Caxwellian. The city was renamed Kansatsu-sha upon the Valerian’s acquiring it in the land wars, later to be renamed Yuli, once passed over to Warlock rule. It is located on the southwestern side of Entheria and it hugs the coast of Nishi no Umi Ocean (To Silver Elves it was the Beorma Ocean). According to Silver Elf historians, Yuli, to them Caxwellian, was founded by their ancestors whom created colonies. It wasn’t until they were under central rule of the Empire that the colonies came together and created Caxwellian that the rising city became what it is today. It became large, rich, and thus a major power in its own right due to the central position; where the ocean and mountains meet and become one, dauntingly vast the city of Caxwellian sprawled virtually unrestrained in all directions at one time. Although it’s nicer residential areas are to the northeastern tier and the market toward the southeastern tier. This still hold true today, for Yuli was in such a position when the Valerians came and took possession of it little needed to be altered, and the same stood true for when the Warlocks made it their home. Topography: Yuli was built on out of the side of the mountains with ocean bay inlets to the south. The city's location makes it the master of maritime trade innland. All ships crossing the ports had to pass the coast of Entheria, where Yuli was built, affording it great power and influence. Yuli is located at an elevation of 2,690 feet (820 meters) above sea level, the city was surrounded by valleys and foothills. The higher terrain constituted the preferred residential areas; the lower parts are on alluvial land along the banks of the three rivers are occupied by working-class residences, fisheries, and market enterprises. The rolling open spaces on the perimeter of the city, where clay soils mix with sandy deposits, are used for intensive market gardening. The forest is about 39 square miles or 100 square km and was maintained and patrolled by the Knights The layout: The center is marked by squares and parks, all within walking distance of one another. The vibrant market district revolves around famous cobble streets leading to the royal home, the castle to the sky as locals call it. Right below that was the Law District which is lined by towering buildings and run along the northwest portion of the city. Both the market and the law district are interspersed with pricey boutiques, restaurants, and taverns. The main road is host to opulent row of shops and mansions, each standing back from the street in their own private manicured park. North of the city was the residential district which happens to contain the prized theater. The Castle lies at the northern tip, and the city headquarters faced it across an elven made lake, which was kept in tact for the design. There is an Art Museum, a greenroom, and exhibition pavilions. On the south side of Yuli, you would find the stables for the horses and wyverns. The southwest quadrant are the homes to the large proportion of the city’s upper middle class. To its southwest in the educational district and its sprawling main campus of the renowned University and primer school, both bounded by a curving river. Just to its south is the common residential district featuring small homes and frames dotting the landscape. Beyond this area was the less-prestigious residential districts stretch to the city limits before merging the outskirts of the forests and such. The area in which is populated is composed of ancient crystalline rocks, which was in the vicinity of Yuli. These rocks form a surface of gently rounded hills mantled with a reddish clay soil. Rivers such as the Poah, on which Yuli is located, rise near the edge of the Heesain and flow generally westward to the Yiik River which flows into the Nishi no Umi ocean. In their course, they cross stratified sandstones and limestones overlying the crystalline base, as well as sheets of volcanic rock that form the Uaqui Plateau. Here, rapids and waterfalls, as well as dams and reservoirs, supplied great quantities of aquatic life. Two large, artificial harbors were built within the city, one for harboring the city's massive navy of warships and the other for mercantile trade. A walled tower overlooks both harbor’s. The city has massive walls, 37 kilometers (23 mi) in length, longer than the walls of comparable cities. Most of the walls were located on the shore and thus could be less impressive, as Yuli control of the sea made an attack from that direction difficult. The 4.0 to 4.8 kilometers (2.5 to 3 mi) of wall on the other side are truly massive and since the Valerians came have never penetrated. Notables: The city had a huge necropolis or burial ground, religious area, market place, and parks. Yuli is the largest city in Entheria. Climate: Over the course of a year, the temperature typically varies from 52 degrees F (11.1 C) to 83 degrees F (32.2 C). The warm season lasts roughly 120 days with an average daily high temperature above 90 degrees F (32.2 C). The cold season lasts about the same 120 with an average daily high temperature below 73 degrees F (22.7 C). The remaining time is temperate 84 degrees F (28.8 C). The median cloud cover is 87% (mostly cloudy) and does not vary substantially over the course of the year. Precipitation is most likely around the cold season, occurring in 73% of days. Over the entire year, the most common forms of precipitation are thunderstorms, light rain, drizzle, and moderate rain. Thunderstorms are the most severe precipitation observed during 44% of those days with precipitation. They are most likely around the cold season, when it is observed during 47% of all days. Light rain is the most severe precipitation observed during 29% of those days with precipitation. It is most likely around the warm season, when it is observed during 19% of all days. Drizzle is the most severe precipitation observed during 14% of those days with precipitation. It is most likely around the warm season as well, when it is observed during 12% of all days. Moderate rain is the most severe precipitation observed during 13% of those days with precipitation. It is most likely around the cold season, when it is observed during 10% of all days. The relative humidity typically ranges from 45% (comfortable) to 99% (very humid) over the course of the year, rarely dropping below 24% (dry) and reaching as high as 100% (very humid). Dew point is often a better measure of how comfortable a person will find the weather than relative humidity because it more directly relates to whether perspiration will evaporate from the skin, thereby cooling the body. Lower dew points feel drier and higher dew points feel more humid. Over the course of a year, the dew point typically varies from 49°F (dry) to 71°F (muggy) and is rarely below 42°F (dry) or above 75°F (very muggy).